Oilpelt
Oilpelt is a black tom with yellow eyes. Description Appearance Oilpelt is fluffy with sleek shiny handsome fur, it will sometimes have a small knot in it but it almost never tangles, and when it does tends to loosen on it's own. His fur is in between thick and thin, so he is warm in Leaf-bare and cool in Greenleaf. He doesn't have very broad shoulders but they aren't scrawny, he is also in between that but his shoulders are strong. He doesn't have sort legs, he, in fact, has pretty long, powerful legs. He can run fast, as fast as his father, where he got his legs and body from, probably. He has a long fluffy tail, which has, if you look very closely, has a twisted tip. He has small paws, but long claws, the tips poke out from his paws, making them look like white speckles. He is pretty skinny, not as skinny as his father, but close. So he's in between a skinny hunter and a bulky fighter, though he's not very bulky, but he finds his strengths. His fur is also thick, and it is the color of oil, hence, giving him the name "Oilpelt" He has small streaks of lighter grays going through it, making him look a tiny bit mottled. He has large, sunflower colored eyes. He has a narrow head and muzzle also. Character :Coming Soon Skills :Coming Soon Life Kithood and Adolescence :Coming Soon Adulthood :Coming Soon Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree Father: Runningstrike: Living Mother: Stoatscar: Living Brother: Creekdew: Living Sister: Pumpkinfrost: Living Uncles: Stormstar: Living Mallowkit: Deceased Aunts: Waterdrop: Living Dazzlekit: Deceased Grandmothers: Talonfang: Living Bluepuddle: Deceased Grandfathers: Infernoheart: Deceased Duskwing: Deceased Great Uncles: Creekfrost: Living Flightpaw: Living Sandclaw: Living Great Aunts: Whispheart: Deceased Great Grandfather: Sharptalon: Deceased Great Grandmother: Frostshine: Deceased Cousins: Scorchclaw: Living Dazzleheart: Living Relationships Family Creekdew He loves his brother almost more then his own life. He would die for Creekdew. He always thought of himself as the leader of the "swag team" as he would call it. Always bossing orders to his brother. But he always did it because he wanted Creekdew to have an extra push to getting used to being told what to do. Though, that was when Oilpelt would speak to his brother, as he was a very fearful kit, never daring to seat paw outside. And he was slightly terrorified of Creekdew, but this loosened. In apprentice years, Oilpelt's bossyness chilled a little into more of a dope and was now acting crazy, and acting more like he should have as a kit. He became Creekdew's best friend, they never left each others side and always stood together and did everything together. He even told Creekdew about his very first crush, who he would never dare tell anyone else. But after Frostpaw showed up in RockClan, Oilpelt sort of changed. He became more gloomy and had a growing hatred inside him. He started spending less and less time with Creekdew and barley spoke to him. He hated kittypets, he didn't want his Clan to seem weak about having this kittypet with them. But Creekdew sort of defended her, which made Oilpelt begin to disown his brother. Then the day came when Creekdew and Dazzleheart were fed up with him and Frostpaw's fights. They tried to talk sense to them, Creekdew did to Oilpelt. Oilpelt let his rage fly out and attack Creekdew, this fight leaving Dazzleheart blind in an eye, Creekdew hating him, half the Clan disowning him. He fled, he couldn't face his Clan or his brother again after all the trouble he caused. Stoatscar To be honest, he was horrorfied of his mother when he was kits, being scared of everything in sight, so his mom weren't very welcoming to him. Stoatscar's scar freaked him out, and he thought she was kind of crazy and she seemed to try and push him too fast and hard out of his shell when he wasn't ready to go out into the world, since all kits come out when they feel ready, most kits seemed to be out already when he was about apprentice age but he needed more time, so he really loves her, she just freaked him out a lot when he was a kit. Now older, he loves his mother and isn't scared to talk back to her or badmouth her. Of course he would never badmouth his mother, but still, he isn't scared of her anymore and loves her with all his heart. When she hooked up with Mossypebble, he was in utter shock since he pretty much foretold the future, because as an apprentice, he and Creekdew were chattering about their parents being split up, and he was hoping Mossypebble wouldn't become her mate. Runningstrike Just like Stoatscar, Runningstrike was scary, with his voices and all. But Runningstrike was worse to him then Stoatscar. Stoatscar acted like she was doing what she did because she was worried about him but Runningstrike seemed to not care what's so ever, he only seemed to worry or talk to Creekdew and never even looked at Oilpelt. This hurt Oilpelt more then he ever thought it would, and he realized this at an older age how much it hurt, like claws ranking over his heart. He often had awful nightmares of himself being savagely attacked by foxes and Runningstrike leaving him there to bleed out and die alone, but that's what he felt like around his father, he really felt like Runningstrike would do that. Every time he walked by it hurt him when he didn't even cast, not even an uncaring look at him. He tried to impress his father as he grew older but nothing ever seemed to work, even after he tried to prove himself by saving Creekdew from drowning. He even questioned Creekdew about Runningstrike's true feeling to him. After so much time passed, trying to show him how strong and brave he had become, Oilpeltw gave up as Runningstrike showed no interest. This also made him more angry, and wanting to be great at everything because he thinks that he sucks at everything so much he couldn't even get his Dad to like him. As of now Oilpelt has mixed opinions about his father, all not very good ones. Pumpkinfrost He was also utterly scared of his sister, even though she's pretty harmless, to him now anyway. He always got super scared when she told him what to do or when she wanted to leave camp, so he tried to stay away from her so she wouldn't somehow hurt him. Over time, his fear for his sister ebbed away to be replaced by the urge to annoy her to death, everyday, for the rest of her life. He didn't of course, got too bored of her snaps and complaints over him and Creekdew. So he just looks at her like she's a lump of dung, well, he won't really say this out loud, but he really loves her and thinks of her more as a lovely rose bush more then a piece of dung. Love Interests Walnutpaw Walnutpaw was the first she-cat around his age he ever met, besides his sister and Dazzleheart. They both grew crushes on each other pretty fast. They met at the DawnClan border to play games and just chat all the time, nearly every night. She sort of helped Oilpelt come out of his, "Scared of everything" shell and he is so grateful for that. Oilpelt doesn't think it was love now that times has passed and he's gotten older, and he thinks that it was just an excitement to meet another cat his age, he thinks Walnutpaw understood this and they still are good friends to this day. Friends Scorchclaw Scorchclaw was one of Oilpelt's first friends. He was, of course, no surprise at all, scared of him at first but his fear of him stopped as he realized how cool Scorchclaw was. They hang out quite a bit but not as much as Oilpelt would have liked, as he quickly became an apprentice and didn't get to see his bud that much. Scochclaw also became an apprentice and they rarely ever saw each other, the only times when they got to train together, which was not a whole lot, or got back from camp from training, too tired to play or chatter, or went on patrol. Oilpelt misses spending time with his friend and hopes that one day they'll be able to get together how they used to when they were young. Dazzleheart Dazzleheart is like the nicer sister he never had, he loves her to death and would do anything for her. She was the first cat he ever felt okay with talking to or playing with. He spent a lot of his kithood with her and was super happy when she became an apprentice, he was mad at Wolfstar for waiting so long to make her one. She was always kind to him, always gave him more time when others gave up on him. She was always there for him, even when they were busy apprentices, she always seemed to know when he was in trouble or when he was down. She brightened him easily with her kindness and being so gentle. He never felt romantic feelings for her the way she did, and even failed to see them whenever she looked at him with that love gleaming in her eyes. Enemies Frostpaw He ''hates ''Frostpaw with all his heart, he wants her to burn, die slowly and painfully. He hated her the moment he laid eyes on her stupid smug face. He hated everything about her, how rude she was to the Clan cats, how annoying she was, and he hates kittypets with a burning passion. He didn't want her kittypet blood to soften the Clan and make the other Clans think they were weak. She seemed to return his hatred. They fought everyday and night, every moment they saw each other they would glare. Oilpaw began to darken more then ever after she joined the Clan. He hated her, and all the Clan supported her, he felt like they all betrayed him, stabbed him in the back for siding with her over him. He and Frostpaw got so bad with each other, Creekdew and Dazzleheart decided to talk them out of their anger to each other, they failed awfully and Oilpaw fought with Creekdew, leaving Dazzleheart blind in an eye. He ran away after this, he couldn't look at his Clanmates, he knew it was his fault for Dazzlepaw's injury. He couldn't face the glares, he ran away after this and Frostpaw chased after him, thinking he deserved to be punished and they were both never seen again. : Other Wolfstar He wasn't all that crazy over Wolfstar, he sort of thought she waited too long on thing, example: a new deputy, Dazzleheart and Scorchclaw's apprenticeship. He also kind of thought she was a drama queen and over reacted to some things that didn't matter, and never even cared to glance if it really did matter. He did think she was a good leader but he wouldn't be all excited if she came back to life. He doesn't like her too much also for the reason she didn't even seem to think about it when she allowed Frostpaw to join the Clan. He was all worried that she would show how weak they all were and this was Wolfstar's fault for letting her stay. Images Pixels Category:Characters Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Cats RP'D by Patchfeather Category:Living Category:Tom Category:RockClan Cats Category:Warrior